Pamit
by sjeong
Summary: Izinkan aku pergi dulu. Kau harus percaya ku tetap teman baikmu. Meanie. Mingyu x Wonwoo. Seventeen. (bisa jadi ini songfic, hohoho)


**PAMIT**

 **Izinkan aku pergi dulu. Kau harus percaya ku tetap teman baikmu.**

 ** _Ditulis dadakan kaya tahu bulat yang digoreng dadakan. Maklumi kalau typo-typo yang nakal suka main di sembarang tempat(?)_**

 ** _(pssstt…mungkin alurnya maju mundur canci, jadi, bacanya dihayati ya:v)_**

 **.**

 ** _Point of View: Mingyu_**

 _Tubuh saling bersandar kearah mata angin berbeda. Kau menunggu datangnya malam saat ku menanti fajar._

Aku menunggu balasanmu disini. Ponselku selalu disisiku, menggantikan posisimu yang jauh dari tempatku berada sekarang. Sudah puluhan pesan yang aku kirim, serta ratusan panggilan, tetapi tidak satu pun yang kau balas.

Aku selalu menantinya. Aku rela menunda pekerjaanku demi mendapat kabarnya, bahkan jika itu untuk berjam-jam. Aku tidak masalah. Ini bukan kali pertama ia begini. Sejak aku jauh darinya, kami tidak pernah berkomunikasi, paling tidak seperti yang aku tunggu. Aku hanya ingin tahu kabarnya saja, sesulit itukah?

 _Sudah coba berbagai cara agar kita tetap bersama. Yang tersisa dari kisah ini hanya kau takut ku hilang._

Aku menghembuskan napas berulang kali –setidaknya sekitar lima kali ketika aku sampai di pekarangan rumah Wonwoo. Kali ini aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam, mataku terpejam sejenak, aku mencoba untuk memantapkan diriku.

Aku menekan bel sekali, tidak lama kemudian ia membukakannya dengan senyum bahagianya terpatri. Aku tidak tega melihatnya demikian. Senyumnya memang favoritku, tetapi tidak untuk waktu seperti ini.

Ia menggandengku menuju kamarnya, tetapi aku tahan. Senyumnya luntur begitu saja ketika aku mengatakan padanya, "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku jadi pergi. Bisakah kita menghabiskan sisa hari ini hanya untuk kita? Aku mengatakan ini agar…, yah begitulah. Aku sulit untuk menjabarkannya."

Lalu ia menggenggam tanganku makin erat seraya mengatakan, "Baiklah. Kita nikmati hari ini hanya berdua." Dan kami memang benar-benar berdua, tanpa ada yang mengusik. Bahkan Wonwoo sudah membicarakan hal ini pada orang tuanya, sehingga kami benar-benar hanya berdua.

Hingga tengah malam aku menemaninya sampai benar-benar terlelap. Aku memeluknya erat, mengecup keningnya berulang kali, dan menghirum aroma tubuhnya. Perlahan aku bangkit dan meninggalkannya. Benar-benar meninggalkannya.

Sebelum itu ia menangis kencang, matanya sampai bengkak dan memerah karena itu.

 _Perdebatan apapun menuju kata pisah. Jangan paksakan genggamanmu._

Sebulan lalu aku sudah mengatakannya. Mengatakan bahwa aku akan pergi jauh untuk _suatu urusan_ yang kata ibuku sangat penting –bahkan aku tidak tahu apa. Aku hanya menuruti perintahnya saja kalau itu memanglah penting.

Berulang kali ia membentakku, membujukku untuk tidak pergi. Aku yang tersulut dalam emosi membentaknya balik, lalu kami berakhir saling tersedu sambil berpelukan erat seolah tidak ingin pisah.

Aku tidak memaksanya untuk terus bersamaku. Aku tahu ia sangat sakit jika bersamaku. Aku selalu mengingatkannya bahwa aku harus pergi dan kami kembali berdebat. Monoton sekali. Tidak ada lagi kata-kata romantis, atau pelukan dan ciuman. Hanya ada pertengkaran, pertengkaran, dan pertengkaran.

Seringkali ia berseru, "Aku ingin kita putus, Mingyu! Aku tidak sanggup!" dan aku hanya menuruti apa katanya. Tetapi ia menolak, ia belum siap jika harus pisah. Tetapi jika terus seperti ini, aku tambah tidak tega. Keadaan Wonwoo jauh dari kata _waras_. Ia bagai mayat hidup.

Aku betulan tidak sanggup, makanya aku tidak menolak jika ia mengatakan ingin pisah.

 _Izinkan aku pergi dulu._

Sebelum aku pergi, aku kembali ke rumahnya. Tanpa membawa apapun –karena koporku juga ada dalam mobil. Aku serta ibuku pamit. Ibuku hanya mengatakan sepatah dua patah kata, kemudian beranjak dari sana dan masuk mobil lebih dulu. Aku menatap Wonwoo lama, mencoba meyakinkannya lewat tatapan mata. Wonwoo mengangguk, "Pergilah kalau itu memang pilihanmu. Aku menunggumu jika kau kembali."

Aku mengecup keningnya, lalu hidung, pipi, dan bibirnya. Aku berbisik padanya, mengatakan padanya kalau ia harus baik-baik saja, menjaga diri, dan menungguku kembali.

 _Yang berubah hanya tak lagi ku milikmu._

Sudah tiga bulan dan tidak ada jawaban darinya. Ibuku selalu meyakinkanku, menyuruhku untuk berpikir positif, "Mungkin dia sibuk," atau, "Mungkin ponselnya sedang rusak."

Hidupku di Prancis tidak senyaman bayanganku. Aku kacau, tanpa kehadiran, bahkan sekadar kabar dari Wonwoo pun aku tak tahu. Sampai ketika matahari hampir terbit, Wonwoo menjawab pesan dan panggilanku yang sudah ratusan.

 _From: Wonwoo_

 _Bahagialah disana. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku berjanji akan bahagia. Maaf tidak sempat menjawab pesan dan panggilanmu. Ingatlah, kau bahagia bukan hanya untukmu, untuk orang lain pula._

Ia sempat membuatku bingung. Aku bertanya ada apa, tetapi belum ada balasan lagi.

 **.**

Sabtu pagi ibuku tampak terburu-buru. Ia mengapit ponselnya diantara telinga dan bahunya. Ia berjalan kesana kemari mencari pakaian yang sekiranya tampak resmi.

"Mingyu, ibu pergi sebentar."

Hanya itu yang ia ucapkan dan aku sendirian di rumah.

 **.**

Siangnya ibuku pulang, namun masih nampak tergesa-gesa. Ia berkata padaku untuk siap, maka aku berganti pakaian. Kami pergi dan aku masih belum mengerti ada apa.

Ibuku mengajakku ke sebuah restoran dan ada beberapa orang yang menatap kami dengan senyum merekah.

Ibu sempat berbisik padaku sebelum kami ikut bergabung, "Ibu harap kau tidak membantah."

Disini ada tiga orang, satu diantaranya kurasa sebaya denganku. Aku mulai was-was, firasatku buruk mengenai,

"Kalian sudah dijodohkan ayah kalian. Mingyu, mendiang ayahmu yang meminta. Ibu harap kau tidak keberatan."

Yang aku duga menjadi nyata. Lidahku kelu bahkan hanya untuk menjawab 'ya'. Aku mengakui gadis itu cantik, tampaknya pintar, dan baik. Tetapi sungguhan bukan ini yang aku inginkan. Tetapi aku bisa apa? Aku mengelak tidak ada gunanya. Yang jelas aku tidak akan memberitahukan ini pada Won–

"Wonwoo, ibunya sudah ibu beritahu." Bisik ibuku teramat pelan.

Terlambat, semuanya terlambat. Ini keinginan ayah, maka artinya sudah lama ibu merencanakan ini. Tetapi mengapa ibu tidak bilang?

"Jika ibu mengatakannya sejak awal, pasti kau akan mengelak dan kabur dari rumah."

 _Kau masih bisa melihatku. Kau harus percaya ku tetap teman baikmu._

Beberapa hari setelahnya, aku menikah. Dengan gadis pilihan mendiang ayah. Terkadang aku menatapnya, senyumnya tulus. Ia gadis yang baik, aku merasakannya beberapa hari ini ketika kami (dipaksa) lebih sering berdua beberapa hari ini. Ia tahu soal aku dan Wonwoo, aku sendiri yang bercerita ketika ia bertanya, "Apa kau pernah memiliki kekasih? Pasti sangat cantik ya? Mimikmu terlihat belum bisa merelakannya. Aku paham, tetapi cobalah mengerti perasaan orang tua kita, apa kau mau?"

Dan di resepsi aku mataku menangkap seorang yang kukenal. Ia sosok yang aku rindukan. Ia Wonwoo dengan senyum mirisnya terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. Tubuhnya semakin kurus, wajahnya sangat pucat, dan lingkar hitam di sekitar matanya bahkan terlihat jelas dari kejauhan.

Seusainya acara, Jiho, yang statusnya adalah istriku, memaksaku untuk menemui Wonwoo dan bicara selagi sempat. Aku menurut saja –tentu karena ini berhubungan dengan Wonwoo yang sedang tidak jauh dariku.

Aku menatapnya nanar. Ia sendirian, menunggu taksi berhenti membawanya pergi. Sebelum itu terjadi, aku menarik tangannya dan berkata, "Aku…, maaf. Bisakah kita bicara?"

 **.**

Masih di gedung pertemuan, tepat di halaman belakang. Aku menariknya masuk dalam pelukanku. "Aku merindukanmu," ujarku seraya mengelus rambutnya. Suara isakan aku dengar tepat di telinga kiriku, "Kau tak perlu begini lagi padaku. Kau sudah bahagia dengannya."

Aku mendekatkan bibirku dengan bibirnya, sekadar mengecupnya. "Meski begitu aku masih akan memprioritaskan dirimu. Kita masih bisa jadi teman baik, jadi, tidak salah kan aku begini? Aku tetap menomorsatukan dirimu. Kau harus percaya padaku, okay?"

"Bagaimana jika dia tahu?" Rautnya ragu, namun aku tersenyum untuk membuatnya yakin, "Dia sudah tahu dan dia mengizinkanku. Bukankah aku sangat beruntung? Dia masih dapat menerimaku yang belum bisa pergi darimu. Walaupun kita bukan lagi kekasih, kita tetap teman, bukan?"

 **.**

Tahun keenam pernikahanku, aku dikaruniai bidadari kecil di tahun kedua pernikahanku. Aku sudah bisa menerima Jiho sebagai istriku dari awal. Aku mencintainya, karena dia pantas. Jiho bukan wanita yang egois, _matre_ , dan yang meminta aneh-aneh. Ia sebaliknya.

Bahkan saat kami kembali ke Korea di tahun pertamaku bersama Jiho, ia sudah sangat dekat dengan Wonwoo. Terkadang kami bertiga pergi bersama –dengan Kim Jiyeon, anakku, yang jadi rebutan Jiho dan Wonwoo.

Aku berhasil meyakinkan Wonwoo. Aku berhasil membuatnya tersenyum.

"Bukan lagi kekasih, bukan berarti kita berpisah kan?"

 **End**

 **Nggantung? Mampus. :v**

 **Tau lagu ini? Itu judul lagunya ya judulnya ini, pamit:v**

 **Lagunya bagus, aku sering muter lagu ini:v**


End file.
